A Bleeding Heart
by Muzic-iz-Life
Summary: Eve Glass has been hurt in the past and her only love is her music. Will a certain host help her back to her feet? Mori X OC
1. Chapter 1

Ok! SO! I know I have been gone for like, EVER! Lots of personal stuff went on and I was think "Hey! Why not turn it into a story with my most fav characters ever!" Thus, this story was born! I hope you like it and hopfully this will get me into the right mindset for the hostess club fanfic. I know you guys have been waiting forever but my mind has been crap and I can't really get in that happy mood to write it. So, hopefully this will help because it will go from sad to happy:)

PS. It is rated T for now but it might change to M later on depending on if I decide to add lemons or not;)

I DO NOT OWN OURAN OR IT'S CHARACTERS!

Chapter 1

Eve walked down the pink halls of Ouran Acadamy with her brown bangs hiding her face. It was her first day and she felt everyones eyes on her which was the last thing she needed. She felt worn down and just plain tired from the crying and heartache.

What made her happy though was her music. The only reason she was able to even go here was her music scholarship. Her guitar never left her side. It was sort of like a blanket in a way. Without it, she wouldn't be able to sleep at night.

She needed a quiet place to play and just let it all out. When she entered Music Room 3 though, it was far from what she was expecting. A blinding white light surrounded her and the first thing she thought was, _Oh geez, did I just die? _ but then she realized that there were rose petals and a chours of "Welcome" came to her ears.

"Since when were there rose petals in the after life?" she asked out loud.

"Oh my darling princess! Welcome to my kingdom!" Eve finally was able to see and saw a pretty boy sitting in a chair surrounded by very good looking men.

"Oh, sorry... I just wanted to find a place to practice," she then refered to her guitar in her hands that where trembling.

"You must be the new girl from America!" exclaimed a pair of red headed twins. Then before she knew it, she was in the middle of the two of them. She needed out, NOW! Eve quickly got out of their grasp and tried to make it to the door when she heard a calm voice say, "Eve Glass. A third year transfer student from America. Eve and her parents surprisingly live in the same building as Haruhi and is here on a music scholarship."

"How the..." Eve could barely finish her sentance, "How the hell did you find that out?" she asked faceing him.

"I have my ways," he calming replied, looking at his blackbook.

"Anyway, who is Haruhi?" asked Eve.

A rather femine boy replied, "I am. I think I saw you move in a couple of days ago."

"Oh, hi..."

"EEEEEEEVVVVVVVEEEEE!" the next thing Eve knew, she was glomped by a little blurr. Turns out that blurr was a 5 year old boy. _Why is he in high school? _Eve asked herself. "Hi! I'm Honey! You wanna have some cake with me?!"

"I uh... I..."

"Hey, Eve!" Eve relunctly turned around to see the twins again. "We noticed you're not wearing a uniform!" then gestured to her gray and black plaid shirt, jeans, and batman converse.

"Yeah. I can't afford the school uniform plus I don't wanna look like a banana."

While the twins formally introduced themselves as Hikaru and Karou, they were trying to get her to try on the girls uniform. When this was all going on, there was a silent one in the back named Mori. He was watching this whole scene fold out but he noticed something, this girl seemed barely alive. This beautiful girl was hurting and no one else could see that. Only he could, because he has felt that way before.

XxXx

Yes, I know that was a short chapter but I am just getting back into writing so please be patient with me:)


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, soooo... I wanted to write another chapter cuz I wanted to get this story really going:) Teeheehee! Btw, first chapter was in normal POV. This chapter it will be Mori's and part is Eve's :D

Agian, I don't own Ouran, the song, or The Secret. I just own Eve:)

Chapter 2

Mori's POV:

Eve has been here for a week now. I still can't believe how stupid and oblivious all the other hosts are. I know, it's not like me to think that but still, she's hurting behind those eyes and I just want to fix it. I have never wanted to see someone happy so bad. She answers everything so mono tone like and doesn't put up a fight. That probably sounds familiar because of me. That's how I know though that it doesn't just happen. She went through something that made her like that.

Today, I'm getting to the bottom of it.

We have all of our classes together so I thought I would step out of my comfort zone to talk to her. I have barely said anything to her because I wanted her to get used to things plus, let's put it bluntly, I just don't really like talking.

I walked into algebra and saw Eve. Her straight hair was covering her face as her head was looking down at a book she was reading. I remember her talking about it for a little bit. It's called "The Secret" and how it's about the law of attraction and it can grant your deepest wishes.

There was a seat right next to her so I quickly took it, ignoring my older cousin's confused face (which is extremly rare).

Her hazel eyes looked up at me through strands of her hair. For a breif moment, I thought I saw a sign of happiness but it could of been a trick of the light.

"Oh, hey Mori," said Eve.

It took me a second before I could respond. "Hey Eve. I was wondering something."

"What's that?"

"You wanna come over today? I have something I want to show you."

"Sure. Sounds fun."

We sat in silence for the rest of the class period.

XxXx

Eve's POV:

I was really surprised when Mori asked me to come over. We have barely spoken since I got here and he seemed like he wanted nothing to do with me. Guess I was wrong.

When school ended, a limo pulled up in front of the school to take Mori and I to his house. Honey was surprisingly ok with Mori not going home with him.

The ride to his house was awkward. Neither of us are very talkitive and I could tell that he wanted to say something but didn't know what to say. You know, he was probably the only person that actually understood that I wanted to be left alone when I got here. I'm still hurting but I'm loosening up a little bit and I think Mori picked up on this.

When I got to his house, I was amazed to say the least! Of course, what else do you expect from a family that comes from a lot of family? When we walked in, I was just as amazing as I was with the inside. The floors were marble, there were giant stair cases and wonderful works of art.

"Come on," is all he said and I followed him. Then we got to what I assumed to be his bedroom becuase there was a bed.

"So, why did you invite me here anyway?" I finally asked.

"Eve, has anyone ever hurt you?"

I was immedently taken back and didn't know how to respond at first.

"What do you mean, Mori?

"I mean that not many people see it but I do. You're hurting. I can see it in your eyes. I know what it's like."

"I don't think you really know what I'm going through."

"Oh really?" He then went over and gestured for my guitar which is always glued to my hand. "May I?"

"Sure." I then handed him the case and he took out the black guitar that has seen better days.

"Is what you're feeling like this?"

(A/N now would be a good time to listen to Marianas Trench's song Fallout(the acoustic verison))

_An empty room,  
I'm empty too  
Everything that I do  
Reminds me of you  
So many things that  
I shouldn't have missed  
The more that I push  
And the more you resist  
It's easy to say it's for the best  
When you want more,  
Well you leave me with less_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I go without._

_I know you're fine but what about_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)  
You're the fallout_

_Well now there's him,  
And now there's me  
The secrets you give  
And the secrets you keep  
Nevertheless  
It's never your less  
The more that I give  
And the less that I get  
Don't tell me to fight,  
To fight for you  
After this long, I shouldn't have to_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed  
And I know you see me,  
And you're making it look so easy  
What comes and goes,  
I'd go without_

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)  
You're the fallout_

_I know you're fine, but what do I do?  
I know you're fine, but what do I do?_

_I know you're fine but what about  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)_

_I know you're fine but what if I  
(Fallout)  
I'm awake, and trying  
While you're sleeping like a babe  
Beside him  
I'm on the ledge while you're so  
God damn polite and composed_

_(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout (fallout)  
Through the Fallout  
(Fallout), Fallout, (fallout), fallout, (fallout)  
Through the bottom  
(Fallout) FALLOUT (fallout)_

When he stopped, my tears didn't. He basically summed up everything in that song.

"So, will you tell me what happened?" asked Mori.

"Ok... In Febuary I had a boyfriend. He was perfect. Little and dorky. He was amazing. A total gentelmen. That was how it was until about a month or so ago... He started being cold and distant. Treating me like dirt. Like I didn't matter. Eventually he told me he wouldn't break up with me because he was a bleeding heart. A few days later, something came across my mind. I asked him 'Are you staying with me because you love me or because you're a bleeding heart and didn't want to hurt my feeling?' when he said he didn't know how to answer that, I told him he did. A little bit after, I figured out haveing a girlfriend boosted his confidance a little too much because he was flirting with her when he was with me apparently. Oh, and did I also freaking mention he only went out with me because he couldn't have her? Yeah... She didn't like him so I was his second choice..." I was bawling my eyes at this point and I could barely talk. "A-and w-w-when I needed my f-friends the most, m-m-my parents decide to move to fucking Japan!" I was in Mori's arms at this point, letting the tears roll down my face. I really needed this, I needed to cry, I needed someone to listen. Mori was the best listener I know and I love him for that.

"Would is be easier to know that you aren't the only one in this room that knows what that's like?"

I looked up at him with my tear filled eyes in shock. How could someone do that to Mori of all people? He was so sweet and kind hearted.

"W-what? Who would do that to you?"

"Her name was Skye. Except she didn't just flirt with others, she full on cheated on me. I was devestated. I haven't really been able to talk to people since. This is actually the first conversation since then that I have been able to get more than 5 words in." He put his arms around me. "Please don't cry, I know how much it hurts but I'm here whenever you need me." He then tilted my chin up and rested his forehead on mine.

It was then that I started to fall for him.

XxXx

Soooo, it's starting to pick up! Whoo hoo! Leave reveiws!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok sorry about the bit of a wait. Cable got turned off and so that means my internet has been down! Not to mention college is a bit of more work than I expected lol!

I don't own Ouran or any of the songs!

Chapter 3

Eve's POV:

It has been three months since Mori invited me over to his house. Since then, I couldn't help but like him. I know... It's too soon after a major break up but there is something special about him. He seems to care about me. The real me. And due to this, I have been smiling more, talking more, and I even had a couple of sleep overs with Haruhi! I still think it's funny that everyone at Ouran has to think she is really a he. She is actually really fun to gossip with! Did you know she has a crush on Tamaki? I don't think I like that pairing very much but If it makes Haruhi happy, then I'm happy! Even if Tamaki is a baka... Great... Now I'm starting to sound like Ranka!

Anywho, I'm getting off topic! As I was saying, things were starting to fall into place. My grades were getting better, I was actually being friendly and interacting with people and not just staying silent, wishing they would go away. And as you might of guessed, Mori was a huge help. I think him seeing me break out of my shell has also helped him. He has been talking more too and I can see him starting to loosen up a bit. It's nice to see him relaxed and not always on gaurd, watching over Honey. As much as Honey loved the attention, everyone knew that he was perfectly capable of watching himself and Honey knows that. Mori still watches over him, just not as much, which really worried everyone at first but then they knew why. Mori needed to grow as a person.

But something happened yesterday that I was not expecting.

24 hours earlier:

"EVE-CHAN!" I was then glomped by a blurr of blonde lolita-ness.

"Oh, hi Honey!" I replied, ruffling his hair.

"You wanna have some cake with me and Usa-Chan?"

"Sure! What kind of cake is at the host club today?"

"Oh, all different kinds! There's vanilla, chocolate, STRAWBERRY! And also..." I was then distracted by a sight I thought I would never see.

Luke.

My ex.

What on earth was he doing here?! In an Ouran uniform of all things! I finally forgot about him and there he was, back into my life! I immedently started to shake, terrified to the point where I couldn't move.

"Eve-chan? You ok?" asked a worried Honey.

"I-I-... I don't know" I mangaged to say.

Honey then looked to where I was staring and he had a puzzled look on his face.

"You know him Eve-chan?"

"He's my ex..."

"Huh?"

"You can ask Mori about it... I have to go." I then ran out of the building and didn't stop until I got home. I then took out my cell phone and pulled up Luke's number.

_What the hell are you doing here in Japan?!_

A few minutes later, I got a reply.

You saw me? Where? I don't see you.

_I went home early from school. I didn't feel well._

Wait... You go to Ouran? How did you get in

_Music scholorship._

Ahhh. That explains it. You have always been very musical.

_You still haven't answered my question._

And that was?

_Why in the hell are you here in Japan?!_

My dad got transfered here. Apparently Japan needs more scientists.

_Oh... Why couldn't you just go to Lobelia or something?_

Uuuuummmm... Isn't that a school for girls?

_Yes, you should fit right in_

Anywho... I saw you left the stuff I gave you on my porch in America.

_Yeah... I couldn't look at it anymore. It was too much to handle._

You know, I still want you to have it. I gave it to you. We might not be together anymore but it doesn't change the fact that it's yours. If you let me, I can swing by and give it to you. Or do you want me to give it to someone to give it to you?

_Give it to 3rd year Takashi Morinisuka. He's in the host club and he knows where I live._

Ok. I will do that after school. Bye.

I didn't reply. I couldn't go to the same school as him. I know it's the same as running but I couldn't face him. I felt absolute terror when I saw him. I couldn't deal with that every day.

I purchased the first ticket I could to Europe. I have always wanted to backpack across Europe and this seems like a good enough time if any. I had enough money saved up to stay in hostels and to rent a bike if needed during a summer job. I packed a backpack with some clothes, snack, and some bathroom needs.

Before I left, I wrote a note for my parents and for Mori when he came to drop the stuff off. I placed it gently on my freshly made bed and went out the door.

XxXx

Mori's POV:

When I found out who this Luke guy was, I was furious! I wanted to make him pay for what he had done to Eve. The fact that he now goes here makes it ten times worse. Eve's progress will probably go down the toliet since he is here.

After the club's meeting, I swung by Eve's house to give her the box of things Luke wanted her to have. I kindly let myself in since I knew where the spare key was and I knew Eve's parents weren't home to say anything. When I got inside though, there was no one in there. Not even Eve. I then walked into Eve's room to only find a note that was placed on her bed. I put the box down onto the bed as I read.

_Dear Mom, Dad, Mori, and the rest of the Host Club,_

_I know this is sudden but I can't stay in Japan anymore. Certains cirsumstances made it impossible for me to go to Ouran anymore so I decided to make my dream come true and backpack across Europe. My flight for Paris leaves at 5. I will see you guys in a year or so._

_Love,_

_Eve_

I dropped the note from my hand and ran out the door. My cell phone was quickly dialing Kyoya's number. If anyone could find her, it was Kyoya.

_"Off to Paris? I heard it's wonderful this time of year."_

"Kyoya! This isn't some kind of joke!"

_"I know. I was just stating a fact." _I then heard him sigh as I also heard him typeing on his laptop. _"Well, it's 3:30 now. If we all leave now, we should make it just in time."_

"Thank you, Kyoya. You are always a big help." Before I knew it, I was pulling into the airports parking lot to see a very concerned host club.

Mitsukni run up to me with tears in his eyes. "Is Eve-chan leaving forever?"

"No, Mitsukni." I then nodded to everyone else. Our cue to go in and get our Eve back.

We ran and ran until we were at the right gate. I saw Eve about to board the plane when I screamed, "EVE!" She then turned around with tears in her eyes. I couldn't tell if she had been crying or if she was crying tears of joy from seeing us.

I ran up to her and quickly had her small, crying body in my arms. I stroked my hand through her hair and took her back to my car.

We spent about half of the ride home in silence when Eve said, "I think he knows where I live..."

"Why do you say that?" I asked, still keeping my eyes on the road.

"His mom is pretty much like Kyoya. She knows everything. She probably even knew I went to Ouran."

I knew at that moment that she didn't feel safe going back home.

"You want to stay at my house? I have a spare bedroom you can use. Not to mention, my parents love you."

She smilied at me with gratitude in her eyes. "Yes, I would love that."

"Ok, I will call your parents when we get to my house explaining everything so they won't worry."

"Thank you, Mori. You are truely amazing."

"I learned from the best!" We both had a little laugh over that and before we knew it, we were at my house.

I showed her to the guest bedroom and I brought her one of my shirts and pajama bottoms to wear to bed.

When I gave her the clothes, we stood there for a moment. It was like nothing was wrong with the world and time was still.

Eve decided to break the silence. "I guess I should get changed." She then looked down shyly. I'm not sure but I'm pretty sure she was blushing. I then exited the room and shut the door behind me to give her some privacy.

I have never felt a pull like that before. A girl has never had that effect on me before.

I leaned against the wall in front of the spare room and just slid down it. What the heck was she doing to me?

Eventually, I did get changed into my own pajamas, and was about ready to go to bed. Before I could close my eyes though, I heard a muffled cry coming from the next room over. It was Eve.

I knew I shouldn't be so nosey but I couldn't help it. She needed comfort.

Slowly, I rolled out of my bed and walked over to the spare bedroom. My heart broke when I saw Eve curled up in a ball on the bed, quietly crying.

I knocked on the door frame and her head shot up. She then turned away like she was embaressed.

My feet made their way over to her. I sat down on the bed and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to be alone tonight?" I asked.

She replied by shaking her head no. I then layed down next to her, holding her in my arms as she cried. Eventually, she fell asleep but I didn't leave her side. She needed me and I wasn't about to abandon her. I wouldn't. I couldn't.

XxXx

Eve's POV:

It was kinda awkward when I woke up this morning to Mori laying right next to me. In a way though, it was comforting.

I tried getting out of bed when Mori's grip on me tightened. It was nice to know he cared about me so much. Even in his sleep. So, I decided not to put up a fight and snuggle back into his arms. It was nice to have strong arms keep me safe. Luke just had twigs for arms. Not to mention, I was the one holding him most of the time. I swear, I was the boyfriend and he was the girlfriend most days.

About an hour later, Mori woke up. He noticed right away that I was also awake.

"How long have you been up?"

"About an hour" I said with a smile.

"Oh... Sorry... "

"It's all good! It was nice just laying here."

Mori then pulled me in closer and said, "Oh really now? You like me holding you like this?"

"Maybe a little bit!" I said blushing.

He then did what I least expected him to do. He kissed me! Not a hot and sexy kiss but a slow and sweet kiss that lingered. I felt his warm, soft lips on mine. He still tasted of his wintergreen mouthwash from the night before. When he pulled away, the feeling lingered on my lips.

Mori then looked frantic though, like he shouldn't of done it.

"Oh wow I'm so sorry Eve! I didn't mean to. I was caught in the moment and-" I cut him off by giving him a kiss of his own. I seemed to caught him off gaurd because his eyes were wide open at first but they slowly closed as he realized that I felt the same way.

After a few minutes have passed, we go out of bed to find both of Mori's parents and his brother at the dining room table. I was greet with a very large hug by Mori's mother and a smile from his father.

"Oh, sweetie! We heard about what happened and I do hope you're alright!" exclaimed Mori's mother.

"I'm fine Mrs. Morinzuka. I promise," I said with a smile on my face.

"Well that's splended! Oh! And before I forget!" Mori's mother then went out of the room for a second and came back with an altered boys uniform. "Takashi told me that you didn't have a uniform and I knew you wouldn't want to wear those bannana dresses so I took one of Takashi's outgrown uniforms and altered it for you!"

"Oh wow! Thank you! You really didn't have to do that though. You have already opened up your home to me. You've done so much for me already."

"But we want to dear! You are such a sweet girl. Here! Try it on!"

I took the uniform, bowed, and went into the bathroom to change.

The uniform was actually pretty cool! The jacket was the same but it showed off my curves in a way that didn't make me seem fat. And the pants were actually a pleaded plaid blue and black shirt that went about three inches above my knee. Since I'm 5' 7", the three inches didn't bother me that much since I didn't show that much thigh.

I walked out and I could see Mori's eyes look at me with awe. It flatered me and made me feel awkward at the same time. No one has ever looked at me like I actually looked good before. And Mori's eyes could definatlly tell he liked what he saw.

"You look just precious!" exclaimed Mori's mother.

"Thank you so much," I replied, bowing respectfully.

"Now go or you'll be late to school!"

Mori and I then walked out the door to head to Ouran Achadamy. We took Mori's car while Mori's brother rode the limo.

"Mori?"

"Yeah?"

"How come you don't take the limo like your brother?"

"Because I like driving myself. I have always liked driving. Plus, it gives me a little more freedom."

"Ohhhh! Ok!"

We ended up holding hands all the way to school.

XxXx

Mori's POV:

Today, the host club and I wanted to show to Eve how important she was to us. So, we prepared a little surprise for her. We cancelled all club activites today to do this. Yes, Kyoya was a little upset about looseing profits BUT he knew it was to help someone we all grew to care about.

I walked Eve to Music Room Three, making sure to walk past Luke while holding hands with her.

"Mori, you seem different... What's going on?"

"You'll see." I then looked at her and gave her a reassuring smile.

We walked into the room where there was the host club waiting for us. I made sure Eve sat in the most comfortable seat we had in the room and then, with me not leaving her side, we began.

(A/N Now would be a good time to look up Runaway by Matt Webb on youtube or something. _Mori's part _**Everyone else's part**)

_Sleepless tonight, the storm that's inside is falling right from your eyes  
You've been here before, this three syllable war is coming out your disguise  
I watch you break, I can't turn away  
I tried to help but you always say, "Everything's fine  
I just need some time," and then you'll realize_

**Give it up, I'm not giving you the keys to my car  
While your makeup is running and you're falling apart  
You can take it out on me, you can give me a scar  
Don't run away, eh, don't run away, eh, eh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Don't run away, eh, don't run away, eh, eh**

_Starting to crack, will I get your back or will I watch as you fall  
Let's turn on the light, we can try and rewrite your curtain call_

**Give it up, I'm not giving you the keys to my car  
While your makeup is running and you're falling apart  
You can take it out on me, you can give me a scar  
Don't run away, eh, don't run away, eh, eh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Don't run away, eh, don't run away, eh, eh**

_I'll watch you break, I can't turn away  
I tried to help but you always say, "Everything's fine  
I just need some time," and then you'll realize_

_Sleepless tonight, the storm that's inside is falling right from your eyes_

**Give it up, I'm not giving you the keys to my car  
While your makeup is running and you're falling apart  
You can take it out on me, you can give me a scar  
Don't run away, eh, don't run away**

**Give it up, I'm not giving you the keys to my car  
While your makeup is running and you're falling apart  
You can take it out on me, you can give me a scar  
Don't run away, eh, don't run away, eh, eh  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh**  
_Don't run away, eh, don't run away, eh, eh_

XxXx

A/N Yes, as you might of guessed, we are already coming to an end with this story. Next chapter will be the last one and Eve will actually preform! Yay!


End file.
